


dorito dust

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Crack, Crack Crossover, Multi, i did this cause me and my friend were trying to make the worst crackfic, theres like 2 seconds of ishimondo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:40:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28100091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: crack
Relationships: Trisha Paytas/Junko Enoshima
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	dorito dust

It was a quiet night at Hopes peak academy. Trisha wandered the halls of the school looking around for anyone else that couldn't sleep, wanting to find her own glimmer of hope in the despair pit. As she went to cry on the kitchen floor again she spotted a familiar face, the face of Junko Enoshima. The young model was drinking some tea at Trishas refrigerator spot.

"Oh, hi Junko," she said politely. Junko had always been a source of interest for Trisha as she was always attracted to guys, but everytime she saw her her heart skipped a beat and she couldn't help to think 'awooga awooga' 

Junko looked over at Trisha, Junko had experimented once or twice but she couldn't shake the desire to fondle and hold and grope Trisha. 

Junko stood up

"Hi Trish, can I call you Trish?" she didn't wait for an answer, "Those are some honky milky jiggly big ol mommy tiddies you got there, real honkaroodlemamas." 

Trishas face turned bright red as she stepped closer to Junko, a wetness pooling in her pantaloons. Suddenly a sound came from the cafeteria as two voices started talking, Trisha and Junko could hear their conversation from the closed kitchen door. The girls immediately stopped to eavesdrop. 

"Mondo, bro you're so tough to last that long in the sauna."

"Nah Taka bro, you did super well too."

"Bro.."

"Bro.."

"Would you like for us to kiss each other, Mondo bro?"

"I love you bro."

"I also love you bro."

The sounds of kissing followed, Junko and Trisha in shock at what they were hearing.

"Let us leave for my quarters, bro."

"Aight."

As the cafeteria door closed an uncomfortable silence enveloped the girls in the kitchen.

"Soo… Mondo and Taka huh?" Junko said, pushing hair out of her face, "That was a real enemies to lovers wasn't it?"

Trisha stared at her slippers, what did Junko think about same sex relationships?

"Good for them, finding each other in this miserable hell."

Trisha looked up to meet Junkos eyes, those gorgeous eyes. 

"Trish, I wasn't joking about those big ol biddies you got there," Junko slid her hand down the chest of Trisha, massaging the mommy milkers. 

"Junko I-"

"You what."

"Junko I've loved you ever since the day I put my eyes on you," Trisha leaned in and kissed Junko passionately.

"Trisha, this is all a dream wake up"

Trisha woke up in a pile of doritos dust, melted ice cream, and her own blood sweat and tears.


End file.
